April 22, 2004
by Trixxie
Summary: A true life event i have for some reason decided needed to be written. Rated M for content.


This story is not fictional although the characters may be. I have just finished reading Alice Sebold's Lucky and it has inspired me to share my own story. It's terrible and, not very well written so i apologize. But it is true.

April 22, 2004

'Minna.' I heard my name through the crowded bar spoken from the lips of the raven haired beauty across the room; Raye, my best friend, was once again surrounded by boys. I made my way to them smiling as I approached the table.

'Minako-chan.' Raye beamed. 'You remember me telling you about the Yau family?' I looked at her for a moment before remembering the Yau family. We had gone to a party at their family business the year before, the Yau family had money and a lot of it. I nodded to Raye as she smiled to the shorter of the boys. 'This is Yuko Yau.' she said. I smiled as Yuko took my hand and kissed it. 'And this is his friend Kuzi.' Kuzi nodded to me but said nothing. Yuko and Kuzi joined our table spilling their beer as they chatted to us about nothing, musing how the bar was nearly closing and we hadn't run into each other sooner.

'Lets go back to my place.' Yuko suggested as the bouncers made their final sweep.

'Sure.' Raye said enthusiastically. Yuko grabbed my hand pulling me into an embrace before he left to find his coat.

'I dunno Raye.' I said as Kuzi joined Yuko.

'I know these guys Minna, don't worry so much.'

'Alright.'

'They have more money then anyone, you have got to see their place.' Raye's excitement filtered over me and i began to lighten up. The four of us found a cab, and no one wanting to be the one to sit out front we piled into the back seat. Yuko had taken an obvious liking to me which left Kuzi with Raye, not that she minded; Kuzi was exactly Raye's type. Tall, build, handsome and totally uninterested in her. Yuko wasn't so much my type, he was short but muscular with blonde hair and glasses, attractive enough but drunk, very drunk.

The cab ride took nearly an hour and I was beginning to wonder if we were actually inside the city limits when we finally pulled up to a wrought iron gate, Yuko punched in the numbers and the gate swung open. The cab dropped us off at the front door, Yuko paid the driver while we waited and before opening the door Yuko dropped his pants and urinated on a stone figure on the lawn. Kuzi thought this was hilarious, I looked to Raye in disgust. Once inside things began to feel more normal, Yuko poured us some beer and we started to play pool. Raye was right, the house was amazing. The kitchen was made of stone and blonde oak, marble counter tops and expensive fancy appliances. The beer was poured from an actual spout and came out ice cold. Rich hardwood floors warmed below us as we wandered around in our socks. Raye cozzied up to Kuzi while I stayed neutral around the pool table. '8 ball, left pocket' Kuzi said slipping from Raye's grasp, the ball missed the left pocket and rolled back into the centre of the table. 'Sink it our you have to kiss her.' Kuzi said to me, pointing to Raye.

'I'm no good at pool.' I protested.

'You'll be fine.' Raye smiled. I lined up the ball and smacked it, sending the 8 ball sputtering around rolling back into the centre of the table.

'See.' I pouted.

'Kiss her.' Kuzi demanded. I looked at Raye and took a sip of my beer. 'Kiss her.' he demanded again. Raye giggled and moved over to me. We closed our eyes and kissed quickly. 'Better.' Kuzi whined.

'Ya, mean it.' Yuko injected. Raye smiled at me weakly and I swallowed hard before locking my lips down on hers. We kissed for a moment before breaking, the boys applauded. 'No more pool.' Yuko announced grabbing something from the fridge as Kuzi lead us down the stairs to the TV room. Raye sat on the couch next to Kuzi, I sat on the arm of the couch next to Raye. Yuko grabbed three remotes and pushed them together to turn on not only the lights but the TV and music. 'Time for some fun.' he said pulling a can of whipped cream from his shirt.

'Eww no.' Raye protested laughing. I stare in wonder quietly fearing what would happen next. Yuko stood and pressed the release for the cream, white cool whip frothed from the tip as he pointed it to Raye. 'Eww.' she screamed jumping from her place on the couch as whipped cream landed on her cheek and lips.

'Lick it off.' Yuko shouted to Kuzi who made a face but followed through. Not wanting to be licked I headed for the stairs running and screaming half in fear and half in fun. Yuko chased me, catching me around the waist and pulling me back to the room, laying me on the chair and pushing the whipped cream top into my mouth. Soon i was chocking on whipped cream, tears ran down my cheeks as Kuzi and Yuko laughed, Raye was telling him to stop. Once i was covered in whipped cream Yuko felt bad.

'Sorry Minna.' he said kissing my cheek. He showed me where the bathroom was and I cleaned myself up. I stare a while in the mirror thinking about what to do next, i could continue to be the party pooper or i could make do with the surroundings, i decided on the latter. That was my first mistake. When i re-joined the party Raye and Kuzi were kissing, Yuko had made himself comfortable in the chair i had just been in, he nodded to me and motioned that we change rooms. I followed him through the massive house until he stopped at a landing covered with chairs and couches, the view from the floor to ceiling windows was dark save for the moon reflecting through a pond.

'Sit.' Yuko said and i did. He sat next to me as we looked out the windows, i marvelled at the beauty around me, wondering if there were more than a one night fling, how lucky i would be to have such a rich boyfriend. Yuko said he wanted me to model, pose for him as he pretended to take pictures with his hands. I stood and began moving my body into different shapes. 'Take your shirt off.' he said, and having resolved to have a good time i did. Next were my pants. I stood before him clad in my underwear while he snapped fake pictures of me. Then he stood looking at me more like a hungry wild animal than a lover. Yulo slipped my bra from my shoulders softly, kissing my jaw as he did; reaching around me he unclasped the hooks and let the bra fall to the floor. his hands moved to my hips gently pushing my underwear down my legs as he kissed down my body, i flushed pink at the softness of his acts. Once my panties were on the floor he stood, looking me in the eye he removed his clothes. He took my lips hard biting down on my bottom while his hand roughly pulled at my breast. I moaned in pain as he pulled away from my lips to lick my neck bending to take my nipple into his mouth, roughly pulling away from my skin.

'Ow.' I breathed pushing him away. Yuko's eyes met mine as his tongue took over for his lips on my nipple, gently massaging the pain away. Slowly he moved me to one of the benches sitting me down he kissed down my stomach i spread my legs for him as his tongue lingered around my center. The oral sex was soft, and i was aroused; he pulled me into a standing position then pushed my shoulder to my hands were resting on the bench. He entered me then pushing hard into me, i had had rough sex before so i braced for the impact. The pounding became to much, my body was no longer aroused and my vagina began to dry. Yuko wrapped his hand through my hair and pulled pushing himself deeper into me.

'Stop.' I said weakly. 'Stop.' One hand pulling my hair, Yuko used the other to gain friction bracing my shoulder to pull my body into him harder.

'Dry bitch.' he muttered pulling out of me to spit on his cock before pounding into me again.

'No.' I whined. 'Stop.' Yuko pushed into me harder pulling my hair back to see my face as he forced himself inside me tears were running down my face. Finally i thought it was over, Yuko pulled out of me and sat on the floor. I stayed kneeling against the bench, scared to move to much. Again, i was wrong. After breathing heavy for a mixture Yuko grabbed my hair and pulled me to stand, he grabbed my arm and dragged me down the stairs pushing me into his bedroom.

'No.' I said.

'Shut up. You liked it a second ago.' he said pushing me down onto his bed.

'Please Yuko, I've had enough.'

'Fuck you.' he said using his knee to open my legs as his hand held my hands over my head. His free hand found my center and began to massage the dryness he found there. 'Come on, get wet.' my body wasn't listening. He slid a finger inside of me working it until my vaginal began to respond. His tongue forced into my mouth as he did this, once i was damp he pushed the rest of his hand into me, balled like a fist he worked me. I gasped in pain as he pulled his hand out of me, pushing it back in hard. 'You like it.' he laughed biting my neck.

'Yuko stop.' i said. He didn't. Pulling his hand from my vaginal he weighed it down on my chest, replacing the fist with his penis ramming into me hard. He came then, letting my hands go he pulled my hair hard as he reached orgasm leaving balls of my blonde laced around his fingers. I wept. I was drained, and so was he I thought. Pulling his penis out of me felt like a relief until my body was turned over and my knees pulled up on the bed. I was in a downward dog position, my ass in the air and my arms and head crushed against the bed. He pushed his penis into me again, rocking in the fresh wet of his semen, he pulled out and pushed hard into my anus. I screamed into the bed as he fumbled to fit himself into my virgin hole. 'Cunt.' he grumbled arching his hip to push into me harder. His right hand was again laced through my hair, pulling while his left hand steadied his body pushing his fist into my shoulder. I couldn't breath as my face was forced harder and harder into the bed as he sodomized me. Finally he came hard into my anus pulling free he kicked at me. 'God you were good.' he said pulling the sheets over his naked body. 'shit i got blood on me.'

The room was quiet in minutes, Yuko had passed out after working so hard. I moved from the bed to the door silently. Checking every second to ensure not to wake Yuko. I pulled the door closed behind me not yet wanting to make any noise. I made my way to the landing we had been on, grabbed my clothes then headed for the bathroom. I dressed their, cleaning myself up before I did; blood covered my anus and my vagina. My legs also had lines of semen mixed blood. Once dressed i made my way into the TV room, searching for Raye. There were too many doors, i was confused. I tried her phone but couldn't hear it, and she didn't answer. I was stuck in the house until morning. For the first while i hid in the bathroom, scared to be in the open of the house. I sat on the cold marble floor, letting the chill sooth the pain in my rear; i ran the water and let the warmth comfort my face, and sooth my scalp from where my hair had been pulled out. Once I had calmed down I moved into the TV room, trying to sleep on the couch. Unable to figure out how to turn off the TV or the music I resolved to staring blankly at the wall waiting for movement in the house to over take me.

Morning came without me, i was still in a trance when Raye said my name. 'Minako, what are you doing?' she asked.

'Oh Raye.' I looked at her expecting her to see the fear and pain in my eyes and suggest we leave. She didn't. 'Yuko is making breakfast.' she said.

'Raye-chan I want to go.'

'After we eat.'

'Now.' I demanded. Raye looked to me for a moment, as if to argue then quietly she nodded. We made our way into the kitchen, Yuko was indeed preparing breakfast.

'Morning beautiful.' he said looking at me.

'Hi.' I managed.

'You must be starved.'

'Not hungry, and we have to go actually.' I said feeling both angry and upset.

'Oh, well let me call you a cab then.'

'Thank you.' I said. Raye frowned at me again, but i ignored her. 'We'll wait outside.' I announced after Yuko had hung up from the cab company.

'It'll be at least half an hour.' Yuko said.

'It's fine. I need the air.' I reasoned grabbing my purse and Raye's hand.

'Can't we wait here?' Raye asked.

'No.' I said already out the door. It wasn't until we were down the driveway and at the gate that Raye asked what happened.

'He raped me.' I said flatly.

'Minna, be serious.' Raye said shocked. I turned to her, looking deep into the ebony eyes of my best friend.

'I am.' I said.

It wasn't until we were safely back at my place that i managed t tell her the whole story, freshly showered Raye saw the black and blue of my back, the red of my behind and the bruising on my legs. 'Jesus.' she said noting the full hand print on my shoulder. 'You have to report this.' I began to cry then, wondering how i could report it, how i could turn in the son of such a wealthy family, how anyone could really believe i didn't want it when things had started alright.

'No. I just want to forget it.' i said.

'Minna.'

'Raye-chan, please.' She nodded then and helped me dress. I never reported anything to the police, her family stopped accepting party invitations from the Yau's after Raye made a huge fuss over their son Yuko. Never saying why he suddenly gave her the creeps.


End file.
